The 113th Annual Hunger Games
by oviolet
Summary: The Rebellion failed and President Snow may have died but the Games did not. This year's arena provides a new twist by being set in the presence of an old, abandoned city. With tall, empty sky scrapers and broken factory buldings this is an arena no one could have predicted. Even the Careers won't be prepared for this. *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was reading a SYOT and decided it would be really fun to write one! I'm pausing my other story to write this one. ****All Districts have already been filled! Please Read and Review!**

District 1

Girl- Scarlett Warner

Boy- Fedora Shine

District 2

Girl- Rukia Suzuki

Boy- Marv Cunningham

District 3

Girl- Alyssa Veto

Boy- Benjamin Young

District 4

Girl- Emily Clarke

Boy- Nolan Thorne

District 5

Girl- Riley Denver

Boy- Cecis Doors

District 6

Girl- Emmalyn Winston

Boy- Henry Green

District 7

Girl- Nilsa Brooks

Boy- Rou Gerant

District 8

Girl- Valarie Esnu

Boy- Hansch Enigmal

District 9

Girl- Diya Infinity

Boy- Seren Villanueva

District 10

Girl- Coleen Reyna

Boy- Jesse Tanner

District 11

Girl- Felicity Fern

Boy- Wolfbane Stride

District 12

Girl- Holly Leftler

Boy- Derek Lemoine

District 13

Girl- Marlene Orman

Boy- James Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my little prologue of how they come up with the arena. It is told in Septimus Adepti's POV, who is the Head Gamemaker! Scroll down to see the list of avaiable tributes!**

"Are we thinking of just settling on a typical forest setting? After all, we haven't done that one in awhile. There can't always be a unique arena and it wouldn't hurt to redo a few," one of the other Gamemaker's stated nervously.

There was a murmur of agreement and the one who had suggested it seemed to have gained confidence.

But the decision came down to me, of course.

Every single one of them seemed to turn their head in silence to look at me, waiting for me to confirm this.

I smiled at the satisfaction of my power.

However my expression turned to a scowl as I prepared my response.

"We are _NOT _going to take it easy this year or any other year. I will not let us disappoint President Worth and more importantly, Panem," I told them harshly.

The guy who had suggested the idea put his head down in shame, or probably just out of fear.

"Are there any other ideas?" I asked kindly, changing the tone of my voice.

The truth was I didn't have any idea of what we were going to do for the arena. It seemed that any idea I thought of had been used before. So maybe if I were kinder to them, they would be more willing to pitch in an idea.

I had never disappointed Panem before, and I didn't plan on starting to. We needed something new, something truly _amazing_, and something no one could predict.

Suddenly someone piped up.

"Do any of you remember the year they used the rubble from District 13 as the arena?" A woman named Aureus asked us.

"Yes," I responded simply, wanting to get to the point.

"What if we used the rubble of a city? Like the ones we destroyed back in the first Rebellion. They were moderately high in technology. There were skyscrapers and lots of buildings in the biggest cities. That was until they were bombed…" She explained to us.

I was surprised at her open reference to the First Rebellion. It wasn't a light subject in the Capital. It had never been. Both Rebellions were barely spoken of and we had fairly recently just recovered from the second war.

"So we would use what would be the remains of a broken city?" I asked.

I noticed that most of the other Gamemaker's were surprised I didn't say anything about her mentioning the Rebellion. I could tell by the way they looked towards me in surprise.

She nodded and waited for my reaction.

"That's quite brilliant, Aureus. I am certain it has never been used before. It could also remind those Rebels what could very well happen to them again," I told her.

The whole room seemed to celebrate this idea by smiling and discussing it.

"However, I cannot absolutely confirm this idea without consulting Worth," I added, walking out of the room without warning.

I ventured out and headed to his office.

I stared at the Gold sign on his door displaying his name in large letters just before knocking on the door.

I sighed when there was no response and waited, hoping that he would answer.

To make sure he wasn't there, I opened the door anyways and found him sitting at his desk kissing a young woman with short pink hair and purple eyes.

They both looked up and although the woman looked surprised, Worth showed little to no interest in my presence at all.

"What do you need, Septimus?" He asked, sounding a bit agitated.

"Sorry for the… _interruption _Sir but I wanted to discuss something about the arena plans with you," I told him, choosing my words carefully.

He sighed and I wondered if I really should have interrupted him.

"I don't care what you plan, just make sure it provides a show," he said while the strange woman remained on his lap.

I nodded, not sure what to do next. He had a wife, but I wouldn't dare go against him by telling her, no one would if they had common sense. After thinking about this, it felt even more awkward.

"I trust you, Septimus. That is why I gave you this position. Do what you want, and don't interrupt me again," he ordered.

I nodded at his instructions and then headed out of the room quickly.

I remembered how I had had mentioned not disappointing Worth. After talking to him, it seemed he didn't care at all about how his Games turned out as long as there wasn't a Rebellion.

I was a bit angered that he didn't seem to care at all but the fact that he trusted me with this filled me with pride.

I entered the room with all the Gamemaker's again and they turned their heads as if to ask, "_What did he say?"_

"He was fine with it. We will begin our first planning meeting tomorrow," I announced.


	3. Chapter 3

**District One Reaping! Enjoy and please review! There is still more tributes available, so keep submitting!**

** Scarlett Warner's POV**

"You look amazing!" my best friend, Jenna tells me when we meet.

"Greater than usual anyways," my other friend, Vic says with his usual mischievous grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed even though I am grinning back.

I twirl my dirty blond hair around my finger out of habit. I find that I do it most when I'm being complimented.

I've been trying to get rid of this silly habit for the longest time.

It seemed to start when I began to realize I had feelings for Marv Cunningham. Whenever I would see him, I would do this stupidly. No other guy had made me do that before.

I remind myself that he is not here and then my fingers release from my hair.

If only I got to see my boyfriend more, he lives in District 2… but this never stopped us from being together.

I am fortunate enough to have my parents be important business people of our District. Don't ask me what exactly they do because this hasn't ever been a topic of interest for me in the past 18 years of my life.

All that is important to me is that this is how we met.

When I was six my parents took me to District 2 with them to the Mayor's house where I became friends with the Mayor's son, Marv who eventually became my love.

I've had plenty of other boyfriends but none of the others compare to him.

I'll never tire of telling people I'm dating a Mayor's son or babbling on to my friends about our latest visit together.

We meet every few months to train for the Games which was really my parents suggestion, not mine.

The only reason I agreed to it was so I could see him more.

This is Marv's year to volunteer, and it's the day he's been talking about for ages.

He says he wants to bring more honor and money to his family and me but I don't see how you can get any better than a Mayor's son.

Honestly I hope he doesn't volunteer.

Here in the Career Districts, we have a system in our training academies where volunteers are chosen and no one else is allowed to volunteer.

The punishment for volunteering anyways has never been voiced but I'm sure it is a high one.

The Reaping is hardly needed at all, everyone knows who is going to volunteer.

Jenna grabs my arm and drags me along with her to the square, pulling us away from Vic who has found some other friends.

"Was Marv chosen to volunteer?" She asks.

I nod with a scowl on my face.

She's heard me complain enough to know I didn't want this to happen.

"Don't worry, he'll surely win! You guys trained together didn't you?"

I nod again. "But that doesn't mean he will for sure come back! Anything could happen in these Games!" I exclaim unhappily.

What she doesn't understand is that everyone uses this excuse or reasoning. "_They will win!" _

Do they not understand there can only be one victor? Just one. This does not put the odds in everyone's favor.

"Shh! Keep your voice down," she quickly says to me, not used to any talk of dislike of these Games.

"Can't you lighten up, Scar? You're supposed to be to be supportive! He's your _boyfriend_ after all!" She points out, shaming my behavior.

I know she is right but I can't help but worry a bit. I can't lose him.

I have to admit his obsession of the Hunger Games always annoyed me in the first place.

"He won't even get to see me in this!" I complain, holding out my arms so she can see the purple dress and silver heels I spent hours picking out for this day.

"The other guys will," she says with a wink.

"Jenna!" I exclaim in surprise, playfully slapping her arm.

We both erupt into laughter.

"I'm just saying. Even Vic's got his eye on you," she points out.

"No he doesn't," I scoff.

She is about to respond to me but instead looks up at the stage where our District escort, Zaria, is stepping up to the microphone wearing a hideous green wig and a bright pink dress.

The whole outfit just screams overkill.

"Can Capital fashion get any worse?" Jenna whispers to me.

She taps the microphone to get out attention with her head held with pride she doesn't have.

"Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games!" Her voice booms.

"Happy Hunger Games!" The crowd cheers back enthusiastically.

"Let's start with the ladies," she says after we've watched the Capital video that's played every year about the dark ages.

She walks over to the Reaping bowl but doesn't reach in.

"Any volunteers?" She asks.

Everyone looks around for Betsey Huven, the girl who was chosen to volunteer.

I think she has been located but doesn't say a word.

A murmuring begins in the crowd. No one has ever chickened out of volunteering. At least not from what I remember.

"Alrighty!" Zaria squeals, reaching her hand in the bowl and pulling out a name.

Most of us are still in shock that nobody has volunteered.

I think many others would have been glad to take her place, but nobody disobeys the training academy's choices.

"Scarlett Warner!"

I lift my head up at the sound of my name. People begin to turn to look at me.

For a moment I forget what this means.

"Scar…you might want to…" Jenna whispers, not knowing what to say.

I look back at her and then up at the stage and my realization sets in.

I am now in the Hunger Games and will be fighting for my life. Marv will most likely be doing the same.

I can't think about what the next phrase would be.

I can't do this! I feel as if I'm going to faint. I need to relax; maybe he ended up not volunteering.

I find my parents in the crowd as I step towards the step and they give me a reassuring smile.

I am Scarlett Warner for goodness sakes! I will never dishonor my family or myself.

I look out onto the crowd and begin blowing kisses. I find a guy in the crowd and wink at him, and then finally give out a winning smile to top it off.

"Now for the gentleman," Zaria says once the cheering has died down.

Then a voice rings out over the crowd.

"I volunteer!"

**Fedora Shine's POV**

I tighten my black tie and stare at myself in the mirror.

I'm certainly used to dressing up for my clients, or dressing down I should really call it… but this is a very different occasion.

The reaping. The day of anticipation.

I don't know either of the two volunteers personally, but their names have been everywhere already.

But of course no one knows about my plan. These academies that chose the volunteers have no real control over the Reaping, the Capital does. And all they care about is getting their tributes.

They can't stop me from volunteering.

Besides, I've seen the chosen guy around before. He's just an annoying rich kid like most everybody else in this District. He doesn't need to bring honor upon himself because he already has it.

These Games are my chance. My chance to give my mother a life she deserves, where she doesn't have to sell herself to keep us both alive. It's my one chance to bring honor to her and I. This chance cannot be thrown away.

So some rich guy misses his chance to shower himself with more gold, so what?

I refuse to back out of my plan.

This is the last year I will be eligible for the Games. This is _my _year.

I'm not sure how long I've stood staring at the reflection of my sandy blond hair and my green eyes, but I've been staring off long enough to not notice Silk standing behind me.

"Have you been admiring the handsome guy in the mirror all morning?" She teases.

I can't help but smirk at this remark.

"He is pretty handsome," I reply, making her laugh.

"Where did you come from?" I ask her.

"I had a client this morning, so I decided to stop by. I'd rather go to the Reaping with you than I would anyone else," she explains.

I know what she means. Silk and I started out jobs at the same time. We understand each other; we both lead similar lives and intentions. She is the person I trust most.

"You had a client around here?" I ask her in confusion.

My mother and I don't live in the rich part of District 1, which is where almost all of our clients come from.

"I thought it was strange too. But the guy had the money," she says.

I don't respond so she changes the subject.

"We should get going."

For a moment I wonder if I should tell her my plans for today, but I decide it would be best if no one knew.

As usual, when we walk into the square we are ignored or given dirty looks by people who know what we do and disgrace us. We've learned not to care.

Zaria comes up to the stage and does her usual opening of "Happy Hunger Games!" and everyone yells it back cheerfully.

I yell with them.

She goes over to the bowl but first asks for volunteers. Everyone waits for Betsey to either shout out or just make her way to the stage.

Nothing happens.

So of course, Zaria moves on and pulls out a name.

"That girl is in for it now," Silk mutters.

"Scarlett Warner!" Zaria declares, pulling out a name and reading it.

I have no idea who this girl is but it makes me realize how close my moment is.

"Now for the gentlemen," she begins.

I pull together all the confidence I have.

"I volunteer!" I shout out before the other guy can.

I can feel Silk staring at me in shock but I make sure to focus on the stage.

I begin to stride towards it and then I climb the stairs.

"And what is your name?" Zaria asks.

"Fedora Shine," I say with a huge smile.

The cheers begin.

"Shake hands," Zaria orders us.

We look at each other and simply do as we were told. We meet eyes and she gives me a friendly smile. But I can tell she doesn't like me.

"Happy Hunger Games!" I shout again to the crowd.

They shout it back enthusiastically and I smile.

Then we are lead to city hall to say our goodbyes.

My mother runs in.

"What are you doing? I thought that-" she begins, running over to me.

"I'm going to get us a better life. Where we will be honored," I tell her simply.

She nods with a smile but tears are rolling down her cheeks.

She hugs me.

"I wish you didn't have to do this," she says, crying more.

"I'll come back. You're just going to have to trust me," I reassure her.

Not much else is said and then she is told by Peacekeepers to go.

Minutes later, Silk comes storming in through the doors as I predicted.

"What the hell was that?!" She demands.

"I volunteered." I state with a chuckle.

"So you just spontaneously decided to do this?" She asks.

"I've had it planned for a while," I admit.

She isn't angry with me for not telling her surprisingly, or she just isn't going to say anything about it.

"You better come back," she tells me.

"You just want me to come back because you know you'll be lonely," I tease.

She just grins at me.

Then she leaves without another word and I am left thinking how lucky I am to have her as a friend.

I must come back and bring both her and my mother a better life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated! I have been so busy with school lately! I promise I will not make you wait this long again. District Two Reaping! Thanks for all those who review! Warning: It's a little violent in the beginning… but this is the Hunger Games after all!**

**Marv Cunningham's POV**

_ The tribute strikes at me but I swerve to the side and plunge my knife into their side._

_I watch him fall to his knees with his mouth open as if he is about to scream but instead he stays silent. _

_I pull out the knife to see that it is now coated with dark red blood. _

_It has to be over. Surely he is dead. But to my shock, he manages to groan and tries to get up slowly. _

_Seeing my opportunity, I push any doubt of myself that looms in the back of my mind and plunge the knife into his chest since it is the only weapon I possess. _

_I smile at him devilishly as he falls to the ground again. He stares into my eyes and then he is gone. _

_I step away as the canon fires and look to the sky for the awaiting hovercraft that holds my new future as a victor. _

_I've won. But I can't believe it was done so easily. I was up for a bloody end, and it doesn't quite register yet that it ended so fast. _

_I've trained for the Games all my life and finally my skills have paid off. Since forever I have waited for my father to be proud of me, and I know he is now. _

_"May I present to you… the winner of the 113__th__ Hunger Games!" Resley Pocketmotte says with a powerful voice._

_I stand and hold my fist into the air in triumph as all of Panem watches me. I can only imagine the victorious cheers of my friends and family from home. All of District 2 will be in celebration because of me._

_This is the moment I have waited for my whole life. I have brought upon more pride to my family's name and to Scarlett._

"Shove him or something!" I hear a voice shout.

"We've been trying that for the past hour," Another voice explains impatiently.

My eyes fly open and I find all my friends crowded around me arguing with one another.

They fall silent when I sit up and then stand.

"You'd think you would have been up earlier for _today _of all days," Xavier points out.

"I think I can manage myself, _mother_." I spit at him, hoping to put him in his place.

The others laugh at this.

"Well you wouldn't want to miss it. Better hurry," he says.

This only makes us laugh more.

"Why? Are you on some kind of schedule?" I ask him sarcastically, taking on a more teasing tone.

Xavier has always been the stupid one. He never learns. But his quirkiness makes the rest of us look less stupid, so why not let him hang out with us?

I throw on a black V-neck t-shirt and start replaying my dream in my head.

It had felt so realistic….

Even if it isn't real at the moment, it's going to be.

I have been trained since the age of six for this and this year I have been honored and chosen by the academy to volunteer.

I will be the most envied man of the District. Not only will I become wealthier, but also my fame will live forever.

And of course then I will be able to bend the rules to bring Scarlett here to live in District 2, like I promised. But what matters the most right now is winning, whatever it takes.

We all head towards the main square and we push our way out to the front.

No one argues with this. They have to comply because I am their honor.

I don't remember our escort's name but she is a typical capital person with her colorful assortments and heeled shoes.

She doesn't bother to talk before we watch the Capital video; she just waits to walk up until afterwards.

"Well I'm sure your all eager to get started," she says with average enthusiasm.

There are several shouts of agreement.

"Are there any volunteers?" She asks.

I'm about to stand forward but then I remember, "ladies are always first." I almost want to roll my eyes just thinking about this saying because I have waited long enough for this.

Rukia jumps up onto the stage in her red boots casually.

"I volunteer as tribute," she says.

No one is surprised. We knew she was chosen, and it's no puzzle as to why.

I've seen this girl in training. She is ruthless and she is more focused in her aim than anyone else I have seen.

In training she fights with her fan blades. Yes, little _fan blades._

It may sound insane but if you saw the way she shot those across the room, it would appear more threatening.

She maneuvers her fan with her hands as you would a Frisbee, sending them flying into targets in seconds.

I will have to conquer this girl if I am to win. I know this because it is easy to see she will last to the end. This girl is not one to die quickly.

However, I do remember people talking about her reaction to being chosen. She couldn't have cared less. It was if she didn't care about the honor at all.

And this scares me. Something about her is just unnatural.

I think another reason they chose her is because she's a rich girl. Not that she flaunts it around or anything but it's not hard to figure out based on the house she lives in and some of the jewelry she wears.

Her parents could have bribed easily to get her in. In fact, I try to believe this so that I do not have to think about her potentially murderous fans and her training skills.

Many would do anything just to get chosen by the academy. But I knew I wouldn't have to do any of those things. I am the perfect Mayor's son and it has always been my destiny to win these Games.

I remember many of the conversations my father had with me when I was younger.

"_Why do I have to train so early, Dad? All of the other kids say they don't have to until they're older." _I asked in complaint.

_"You aren't just any other kid!"_ He scolded me firmly.

I sat puzzled, not understanding why he thought this.

_"Someday you will realize just how special you are, Marv Cunningham. You will never be like any other kid. You are better than all of them,"_ he told me.

I continued to sit silently, soaking in every bit of his words.

_"That is why you train. You must always exceed above the others. You will never be an ordinary person, the Cunningham's will always be known,"_ he said.

I was finally beginning to understand it all.

"Volunteers for the gentlemen?" Our escort asks.

I raise my hand up and my friends began to cheer for me, triggering the cheers from the rest of the crowd.

I walk to the stage with a grin.

"And your name?" She asks me.

"Marv Cunningham," I tell her with a grin.

"A Cunningham? As in the mayor's son?" She asks me stupidly.

I shrug as if it's no big deal. But it is and we all know it. These circumstances do not occur often.

I look over and see Rukia with a straight face, having no reaction to any of this.

Then something occurs to me I should have thought of way earlier.

There is nothing to fear with this girl.

_Fans aren't exactly a common weapon found in the cornucopia, sweetheart. _

**Rukia Suzuki's POV**

I wake up and stare at the ceiling.

The sun shines through the small window I have in my room and reflects across the walls.

There's something shiny that catches my eye.

It's not a normal object in my room because it glints in the morning sunlight.

They must be my grandmother's beads. I recognize the colorful shine. But what are they doing in here?

"Beads of Jade, for beauty." She tells me, suddenly standing in the doorway with her arms folded as if she had heard my question.

She seems to do this to me frequently.

Before I can even try to utter a word of defiance she's pulling me out of bed.

"You must have an early start today. You are going to look radiant," she says as she is positioning me in front of the mirror.

"You better not be planning a dress," I state with irritation as she combs through my dark hair.

She laughs quietly when I say this.

"I know well enough by now that you don't allow such things. You've always been determined to fight until the end," She says, locking eyes with me in the mirror. These words obviously have a deeper meaning.

My mother enters the door with Niisan, our dog, trotting behind her faithfully. He jumps onto my bed watches me contently.

"Here is your brother to wish you luck," My mother jokes, referring to our dog.

"I think I can get ready on my own," I say, talking to all of them but pretending to direct it at Niisan.

My mother doesn't get the hint, as usual. But I'll allow it today.

Ever since I was chosen I have been wondering things. I wonder if this is what my mother and father want, for me to fight in the games and bring them wealth and pride.

It's not like we don't have enough money, because we already on the richer part of the District. But could they possibly just want it for the pride?

It makes sense. Pride is one of the only things they have ever asked of me. I am always focused on academics and my training, nothing else. I've never had much of a social life.

I guess I just never really related to the people around me. And although my family has never said it, I think my social life is least important to them.

Sometimes I would watch as the other girls would chatter and laugh together like squawking birds and I would wonder what it would be like to be one of them. But then I would remind myself that I would hate that kind of pointless life.

I wonder things too often.

"How should we fix your hair?" My mother asks, beaming at me as she examines my face.

When I don't reply, she takes my shoulder-length black hair in her hands, along with my side-sweep bangs.

She begins muttering to herself about the possibilities, and luckily my grandmother intervenes to save me.

"I think it looks best down on her shoulders," she says.

My mother looks at her and nods.

"I think you are right," she says, taking her hands out of my hair and turning me towards the mirror again.

It's a good thing she said it, because if I had said it she never would have agreed.

But no one really bothers to argue with my grandmother.

My mother hands me an outfit and I am surprised to see that it is niether a dress nor any kind of skirt.

They walk out of the room as I change and when I'm finished I stare into my reflection.

My slim-fit jeans seem to fit me perfectly and the red tube top with the blue top underneath satisfies me. In fact, it is one of the times I have looked best.

I let them know they can come back in and I am a about to compliment my mother's surprisingly good taste until I see my father standing next to them, staring at me.

He gives me a slight smile.

"You look radiant, just as I knew you would," my grandmother compliments.

"Hopefully there won't be problems with… young men," my father says, looking a bit skeptical of my outfit.

I stare at him in shock, not believing he made such a claim.

"Kyoto, she is seventeen years old. You must stop treating her like a caged dove," my mother says, smiling at the same time.

I however, just roll my eyes. Mostly to hide the fact that am a bit humiliated and angry that he is concerned about such things.

"You act like I've gotten attention from guys before," I remark in an annoyed tone.

"But don't worry, if anything, Niisan will surely be there guarding me," I reassure him a bit jokingly.

We all get a smile out of this.

Niisan even barks for the effect, making us laugh.

"We should probably head to the square," I say finally, looking at the ground.

"Not before we have eaten properly!" My grandmother scolds.

None of us object but I know none of us are very hungry.

Not because we are scared, but this day stirs up a lot of anticipation and uncertainty.

We pull out our chairs and watch as she lays down the meal on the table that she has cooked for us.

From under the table, I feel my mother grab my hand.

I almost pull my hand away, startled. But then I look up at her smiling expression and keep my hand planted.

My father and I are finished within minutes, only doing what grandmother has ordered but my mother fiddles with the things on her plate.

"After all these years, you still eat like a bird." My grandmother says to her harshly.

Finally we leave and are standing in the town square, separating into the places we are meant to go.

Around me, in my section, girls are giggling with each other annoyingly and they keep looking at me with weird expressions.

I want to curse at them but I resist the urge. It wouldn't be worth it.

Our just as annoying Capitol escort approaches the stage and after the film, she asks for volunteers.

I don't even bother to take a deep breath, almost everyone in my section is already staring at me.

I step up to the stage in my red boots swiftly.

"I volunteer as tribute."


End file.
